


Darling Darling

by Moon of Saturn (That_ffb7c5_person)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No beta we die like their character development, They are married, i'm tired so i'll add more tags later, ig mentioned Naruto and Sasuke?, my first time hitting 1k words lol, sapphics!!!!, stan she is summer, tagging is hard, yes i am gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28677447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_ffb7c5_person/pseuds/Moon%20of%20Saturn
Summary: Just the two gals hanging out in bed! I got inspiration from she is summer's song Darling Darling (hence the name of the fic)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Darling Darling

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So I'm not much of a writer and I was pushing myself to write 1k words and i may repeat some words lol, also, English is not my first language so I often commit many mistakes sorry abt that!

The light filtered through the white curtains, it was a cold september afternoon. They embraced eachother in the dim sunshine, peacefully chatting and cuddling in a comfortable silence. 

Hinata felt alive, for the first time in years nothing to worry, she was all she needed. Reminiscing on her younger years, when she spent most of her time crying and daydreaming of a future with her. _Her._  
She remembered how she shyly asked her out, after building up the courage for a week, how cold her hands were, cold sweat and a cold night. After she said yes, warmth filled her, from her face to the rest of her body, she felt like crying right there and then. Now she was cold, but a different kind of cold, a familiar, domestic kind of cold. Having her in her arms was amazing, she’d never get enugh of it.

Sakura felt like everything had meaning now, evry worry, sorrow or sour moment had a purpose, to lead her to this very moment, not minding anything else tan this, than her, her wife. It was there, and real. She was her wife now. After all they survived.  
Hinata was always there for her, in those sad moments she spent alone, after her only close friends left. They made her feel left out, weak and vulnerable. But she reminded her that, being vulnerable was alright. She was only 12 years old, and already feeling weak, _too weak._ Many years had passed and, in retrospect, she was sure Hinata was right.  
When she confessed first, and caught Sakura off-guard, the world seemed to stop. Never it had dawned on her that girls liked girls, and that she was one of those girls. She had never dated someone, a new experience she was afraid to have, but even if all those thoughts scared her, she said yes. Arguably, her best desicion yet, dating Hinata was such an amazing experience, she was really shy so she showered Sakura with affection and the first time they kissed, it was shocking, weird but just felt right, she didn’t really believe in the red string of destiny but if it existed, she’d swear she was her soulmate. 

She turned to her, pale skin, light lavender eyes and a long flowy hair with marks that framed her beautiful face, she really was all hers, amazing. Sakura leaned in and kissed her softly numerous times. Hinata giggled 

“what was that for?” she stole another kiss.

“nothing, for being my amazing wife” she smiled and hugged her.

“hm” she stayed silent for a while and whispered “i’m hungry” 

Sakura laughed “what do you want?” she asked, playing with Hinata’s silky hair.

“I’m not sure” she yawned.

“well, I think we still have that last pack of instant noodles” Sakura yawned and sat up.

They headed to the kitchen slowly, there was nothing to rush for, afterall. As Hinata boiled the wáter and chopped some vegetables, Sakura got the instant noodle pack in the highest shelf. 

While they waited Sakura sat on the counter and Hinata kissed her, humming a soft melody from a jpop artist she liked 

_Darling, Darling from your words.  
Darling, Darling I arise.  
I dive into a different life  
Every little thing starts moving.  
Darling, Darling…_

The ramen was done and Hinata ate, whilst Sakura watched her closely, never letting go of her hand.  
And as they shared the quietness of the moment, they felt like children again, like that awkward first date, when their hearts beat fast, not knowing what to say or do, like their first kiss, yet another fall evening, when the cold was overwhelming and all they had was eachother, like almost a ear ago, when Hinata, like in their first date, asked Sakura to marry her. 

They were not perfect, they knew that, but those annoying little things grew onto them, making their partner seem –if not perfect- endearing.  
Perhaps, the world was finally forgiving them, after all that pain they’d endure, they finally got happiness. Happiness they wouldn’t trade for anything. 

Hinata got up and washed her bowl whilst Sakura hugged her waist. 

“Don’t ever let go” she softly whispered, turning around and meeting her gaze, those soft green eyes she had seen millions of time, but could never get enough of. 

“let’s get back to our room” she said grabbing Sakura’s hand softly

Sakura nodded linking their hands together. 

Sunset tinted their room a soft orange hue, and as they got into bed, Hinata started to shiver a bit, and sneezed. Sakura quickly wrapped her in the covers and hugged her tightly. 

Suddenly, rain started to pour and they laughed. 

“wow my wife predicts rain” Sakura said, lifting an eyebrow.

“yeah i can, I’m amazing” Hinata smiled proudly. 

Silence filled the room, but it wasn’t bad silence, holding eachother was enough. Hinata fell asleep, and Sakura just watched her sleep, now the moonlight filled the room, shining on her face. 

“This is how it’s supposed to be, I don’t ever wanna leave, I want this moment to last forever, because all i need is you, honey” She whispered to her sleeping wife, knowing she wouldn’t hear her. 

They both slept until dawn, enjoying their company, it felt like no one else existed, like the world was empty and all they had was one another, life gave them hardships constantly, but lately it was calm and silent, perhaps the calm before the storm but really at this point, they didn’t care, what they had, though modest, was enough for them, even if their aparment was small, and the kitchen barely big enough for the both of them, it didn’t matter. A new life as a married couple was starting and it was great.  
They made their life make sense, perhaps life itself didn’t have a purpose, perhaps soulmates didn’t exist, and believing was foolish and shallow, but building your own purpose and finding your perfect match, working with them and just living how you wanted could make it make sense, maybe your soulmate didn’t complete you but they made life a bit better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading💓 comments and kudos are _really_ appreciated!


End file.
